


Officetale

by Nanaowo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adulthood, Adventures, Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Drama, Emotional, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Mental Health Issues, Multi, Office, Office Romance, Psychological, Romance, Teenage Frisk, Undertale AU, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Work, office job, officetale, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaowo/pseuds/Nanaowo
Summary: 7 years had passed since monsters appeared on the surface. Nobody knows exactly how they escaped.Out of pity and guilt, humankind accepted the new comers and let them slowly integrate into their society.In between struggles to find a home and fit in, the monster king Asgore founded a corporation, a business to give many monsters hope, a new life, a job.Despite all doubts and eyebrow raises, N.H. Co. managed to become one of the biggest and most profitable corporations in the world, just by selling what people would call “monster pills”. At the company’s peak of development, a young, freshly out of high school girl appears.Being an orphan and lacking money for university fees, she decides to try her luck with New Home, hoping they would hire her despite the lack of knowledge and experience.In the process of growing up, and trying to adapt to the new rules of life, she meets many monsters and humans, friends and foes, certain skeletons.Young, innocent and kind, but most importantly - determined. Will Frisk manage to overcome the harsh realities of the adult life, or will she succumb to defeat and give up on her dreams?





	1. Refreshing

“Integrity... Patience… Perseverance… Bravery… Justice… Kindness…

We all have our flaws and shortcomings, times when nothing turns out right, no matter what we try. 

But today, with the newly developed pharmaceutical technologies by N.H. Co., your dreams lay at the tip of your fingers. 

<I often felt like i snap at my coworkers and my temper is short, you know what i’m saying? But once i started to take patience pills, my life turned completely around!>

<B-bravery? Y-yeah...i do need that in my life, q-quite a bit actually… B-but i’ve become m-much better once i started the N.H. p-pill course...>

<It’s tough to make a decision man, settle down and all that jazz, yanno? Sometimes it can really ruin your life if you don’t do it. The blues helped me out. Respect to my bros at N.H., keep it up!>

Monster pills. Now with the new formula suitable for humans as well! 

Forget your worries and look into the future. Become your better self. 

New home - New you.”

**“Baaah! Anybody actually believes that crap?”** a scoff could be heard at the reception of a very tall, sophisticated office building. 

The dog monster, to whom the words belonged, leaned onto the check-in desk with his elbows, giving the large, thin TV screen, a dull, utterly bored gaze. 

**“L.D.!”** the bunny lady behind the counter attempted to scold him, although she couldn’t raise her voice too much, as it was inappropriate for a receptionist - the first face of the company. 

She straightened herself, looking as sharp as possible, making sure no clients nor upper ups were around: **“Behave yourself please, you will scare off the customers! Not to mention Undyne’s scoldings...”**

Yet her hushed threats flew straight past his fluffy ears. 

Lesser Dog, or L.D. as friends like to call him, was only staring at the big TV placed on the wall, right above two leather chairs and a small coffee table with many magazines and pamphlets. 

The same boring commercial with many fake smiles was playing over and over, and it’s repetitiveness made L.D. squint his eyes at the screen, as if piercing through it would make it stop. 

**“Bunny, why again do we have to wear this armor? It’s so uncomfortable and sweaty.”** he suddenly let out with a tired sigh, but he knew the latter words would make her slightly annoyed and that brought him satisfaction. 

**“Hmpf.”** the bunny lady crossed her arms in a protesting manner, yet still decided to answer his pestering question: 

**“As i said before, it’s his Majesty’s will, so that people that come to New Home remember its past and traditions.”**

**“Meeh.”** he dangled his head to the side, looking at his coworker, and brother for that matter, Greater Dog. 

G.D. was standing at the entrance with the happiest smile and his tongue waving out. Such an unfitting head for a big, extremely strong and intimidating body, all covered by thick metal armor. He was holding his spear in one hand, while his fluffy white tail was dangling in the back, not a care in the world. 

Silence and boredom came back to the reception room, but not for long, as all three pairs of fluffy ears could hear some strange mumblings outside the entrance. 

“I am ready to dedicate myself.. N-no no… I, Frisk, will be at your serv- Naah…. It sounds too official. Hmm…” 

Their eyebrows raised in confusion as soon as they noticed a very young, tiny woman standing right in front of the glass door outside, clutching at her old looking messenger bag, gazing down into the marbled stairs and rehearsing something with much anxiety. 

“New Home **is** new me! It’ll make my dreams come true! I always-” 

**“Khem! Excuse me?”**

“Ah!” startled, the human looked up quickly, seeing a soft, slightly worried expression of a bunny lady, scanning her attentively. 

**“May i help you? Have you maybe mistook the building?”**

“A-ah..no no!” she quickly brushed her dark brown bangs to the side and straightened herself, looking at the monster lady with two very determined, closed eyes. 

“I, Frisk, am ready to take my job interview!!” she almost yelled at the receptionist, though a slightly nervous tremble could be heard in her voice. 

**“Pf..”** Bunny tried hard to keep in her laughter, covering a smile with her paw. 

**“Y-you must be M.K.’s 11 o’clock, i presume?”**

“Precisely!” she confirmed with even more enthusiasm, and that is when she was invited in. 

**“Please, take a seat. This might take a while, mister M. has a rather tight schedule.”** Bunny said softly. 

She took her spot behind the counter as soon as the young woman sat down, looking around nervously. 

Silence again, if not for some anxious heels that started knocking into the marbled floor. Her legs were shaking. It was a nervous tick, a usual reaction to stressful situations, and it only got worse when she caught L.D.’s eyes staring right at her. 

Young Frisk clasped her hands onto her messenger bag, in a futile attempt to stop her shaking. The monster dog then shifted his gaze away with an amused, very silent “pft”. 

Her behavior probably reminded him of his younger, much more innocent self. That would explain the very faint smile appearing on his expression. 

She then noticed the many used up magazines laying on the small coffee table right next. As if they were her saviour from awkwardness, she grabbed onto one very swiftly and started reading it vigorously. 

Frisk didn’t read a single word, nor saw any of the pictures. She only shielded herself, raising the papers way over her nose, therefore, the entrance guard could notice only her closed eyes which were pretending to read and furrowing eyebrows.

Now he felt safe enough to inspect her more. It wasn’t so much for the guard duty as it was for curiosity. 

Usually, the great customer support and marketing office of N.H. would only see fancy people and monsters, dressed in the most designer, flashy clothing there could be. So unsurprisingly, the old, patched up blue sweater with pink stripes, and slightly crumpled blue jeans made L.D. feel refreshed. 

But it was all in vain, her legs started shaking again, the magazine shield has lost its power and not being able to take the tension anymore, Frisk suddenly hopped up, almost making Bunny gasp and L.D. flinch. But nothing could shake Greater Dog. He remained completely the same - careless and happy. 

After a long, awkward stare exchanged between the two ladies, Frisk finally spoke: 

“I ummm….i will look around a bit if that’s ok?” 

**“Oh! Feel free to do so miss Frisk!”** Bunny answered as politely as possible and quickly dove back into her computer screen, probably trying to avoid more eye contact with that weird woman. 

The young human let out a silent sigh of relief and turned around to face the big TV screen. Although her eyes were closed, they gained an unusual spark when the same ad started playing. 

She suddenly clutched onto her bag and took on the most determined expression. 

Now the dog monster looked at her with slight surprise and more interest. That is until she started mumbling in sync with the TV: 

“Tip of fingers...better self...yeah...new you…” she whispered, trying to psych herself up. 

If there was a vague smile present on L.D.’s face, it turned into a wide grin now, and he could barely hold in his laughter. 

**“Phh..”**

L.D. put his paw over his mouth when she turned around quickly, trying to locate the source of the sound which snapped her out. 

His eyes widened in fear somewhat. It was a very mannerless doing, and he could already hear Bunny’s scoldings echoing in his head, when suddenly, a loud and high pitched “Awwwww!!” broke his line of thought. 

“That is the cutest dog i’ve ever seen!!” Frisk squeaked and pointed right at Greater Dog. One could almost see a sparkle of excitement from underneath her lashes. 

**“W-wha-”**

“C-can i-” she took one small step closer and Greater Dog’s excitement rose so high that his tail could create tornados. “Can i pet you?” she asked, extending one small hand in a cautious manner. 

A very loud and high pitched bark echoed through the room, and Frisk’s smile widened greatly when he nuzzled into her palm in a consenting manner. 

**“H-hey, what the hell are you doing?!”** L.D. attempted to protest, completely bewildered and somewhat irritated by her audacity. But all he received was a joyful giggle once she felt the wetness of the borker’s nose on her palm. 

“Awwww who’s a good pupster?” she cooed at him and started scratching behind his ear. 

And oh so nice it was. G.D.’s heavy breathing suddenly stopped and his brother looked down at the big paw which was tapping repeatedly into the floor from the very satisfying scratch the big puppy was receiving. 

The situation angered Lesser Dog even more, as if his guard’s pride was hurt. One could even say he might’ve been jealous. He took a rather aggressive stance and bared his canines. 

**“H-hey lady! You better bug off my brother!!”** he raised his voice and Bunny was starting to get worried. 

**“A-ahh this is not good…”** she whispered to herself. 

Worried she might get scolded for such a ruckus, the bunny monster approached the three with the most uncomfortable expression, unsure how she could stop whatever cuteness was taking place in the entrance hall. 

“Phahaha!!” Frisk let out a healthy laughter when the big puppy started licking her face, wagging his tail at the speed of light. 

**“Grrrrrrr!!”** L.D. was getting too angry to remember his manners and guard duties at this point. 

**“Ya little brat!! Get off!”** he yelled out. 

**“L.D.!!!”** Bunny scolded him in return. 

**“What?! You don’t expect me to stand still when some random girl plays around with my brother as if he’s some stupid dog!!”**

**“You will behave if you want both me** **_and you_ ** **to keep this job!!”**

**“Oh bug off B!! It’s not like any of us like being here!”**

And so the big mess at the N.H. Co entrance hall began. Harsh scoldings and remarks, loud, excited barks and a happy laughter were filling the room, echoing loudly. They were only lucky no customer entered at that time. 

Yet the luck ran out as soon as the H.R. department leader came down the stairs:

**“Bunny! What is happening here?!”**

Everybody froze in an instant. Fear and regret was plastered all over their faces. That is excluding G.D. of course. As mentioned previously, nothing was able to shift his blithe. 

With each step down the stairs, more fear was squeezing their souls. When the tall lizard monster finally stepped in front of them, both Bunny and Frisk sunk in their heads, unable to look him in the eye, while L.D. averted his angered expression with a silent grunt, sheathing his canines. 

Monster Kid, or mister M.K. as he was called by most of his subordinates, pierced right through the troublemakers with his dark eyes. Frisk only managed to notice his scaly, yellow skin and black office attire, as well as his arms crossed over his chest in the most disappointed manner. 

**“M-mister M. i-i’m so sorry i-”**

Bunny swallowed her words as soon as he extended his paw in front of her. His utterly stone cold face was being inspected by Frisk now with great fear. But she looked down in an instant once he caught her eyes. 

**“You must be Frisk?”** his voice was rather calm and pleasant, but it definitely emitted strictness. 

“Y-yes…” 

**“I apologize for the wait. My name is M.K., i will conduct your interview.”**

“Yes.” she answered dimly, still looking into the floor. 

**“You three!”** he addressed the others, making Bunny flinch slightly. 

**“Better not be slacking off!”** his voice raised only barely, but it was enough to inspire slight fear as everyone took their positions in an instant. 

**“Follow me, Frisk.”** M.K. added softly and she only nodded in return. 

**“Oh and, please refrain from creating disturbances in our office from now on.”**

Her cheeks rosied up from shame as Frisk lowered her gaze while following the dino man. 

“Y-yes…” a small mutter could be heard before they disappeared from sight. 

Silence again. But this time tension was filling up the room as well. Despite his immense pride, Lesser Dog was feeling rather guilty for his previous actions. It wasn’t so much about being rude to that strange girl as it was about creating troubles for Bunny, his very old, if not only friend. As for him? Hell he would leave this dump in a jiffy, if he had a better option that is. 

The bunny lady only looked at her PC screen, typing something vigorously. Yet no matter how much she tried to disguise, L.D. could definitely see an upset shine in those eyes. 

He looked at his careless brother for a brief second, then debated whether he should say something or not, before his mouth took charge: 

**“Well..that was-”**

**“Refreshing?”** she suddenly finished his thought and gazed right at him. 

The action would’ve surprised him a few years ago, when Bunny knew nothing about this grumpy, proud borker. 

**“Yeah.”** he finally answered after a short stare. 

A wordless break followed before another thought sprouted in the dog’s mind. 

**“Uh.. You think she’ll be accepted?”**

**“Doubt it.”** Bunny answered dully, not peeling her eyes from the screen. 

**“Mm… guess that’s good.”**

His latter words were more for himself than his conversational partner. 

One would say they were rather mean sounding, but knowing what a pain it’s been to work for this company, L.D. was hoping that a young, innocent girl like her would be shielded from it, even though he hasn’t met a more annoying brat so far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!!
> 
> I am back with a new fan-fiction and this one promises to be quite big actually!!
> 
> Welp, what can i say, i missed writing, i did, but i felt very unmotivated lately XD   
> But to be honest, i do enjoy writing this story and i planned it out a looot >w<   
> I am working on the second chapter right now, but i don't think there will a schedule for posting new chapters, at least surely not one chapter per day like it happened with New Home XD
> 
> Maybe 1 or 2 per week? Just maybe >w>
> 
> Aaaanyways! I am very happy to be back and i hope you will enjoy this story as much as i do.   
> Feel free to ask whatever you would like to know and i will answer as best as i can! You can also contact me on my Tumblr account.
> 
> See ya next time~


	2. Unwanted vacancy

Nerve wracking, it was simply nerve wracking to sit there in pure silence, watching M.K. looking through her very poor CV with a completely deadpan expression. 

Frisk started glancing around nervously. She clutched at her knees in an attempt to calm herself and think of better outcomes. 

**“Relax, i’m not as scary as i seem.”** he said with a calm and pleasant voice, although his eyes were still stuck in the papers. 

“O-oh. Ok mister M.” she answered just barely, staring down. 

**“Pf…”** the lizard monster put down Frisk’s CV and placed his hands under his chin, making his elbows press onto the desk surface. 

When she finally mustered the courage to look up, she was met with a very soft smile which took the little lady aback. 

**“You can call me M.K. I’m only one year older than you.”**

“Wha?!!!” her jaw dropped and she was downright staring at him now. 

How could that be? He looked much older, much more intimidating and simply scary! But the discovery made Frisk feel much better now. If he could make it in this company maybe she could as well? 

The lizard man suddenly took a more relaxed and inviting position on his leather chair, making Frisk feel at ease. He let out a soft sigh, not of exhaustion, but rather of disappointment. 

**< <What am i gonna do with this girl..?>> ** a rhetorical question rang in his mind before he crossed his arms and started inspecting that patched up, old sweater and worried, innocent expression. 

**“So...you’re an orphan…”**

“Y-yeah…” Frisk gazed down. 

**“Aaand you have no studies.”**

“N-no.. i just graduated high school..” 

**“No experience either?”**

“No..” her self esteem was lowering with each new question. 

**“And you want to be a customer support operator.”**

“Yes..” 

**“Why?”**

“Huh?” she looked up at his deadpan expression. 

**“Why should i hire you?”**

She gazed back down in an instant and thought for a brief moment, knowing her answer will not live up to his expectations. 

“Well i-” 

**“You’re young, childish, as the actions at the entrance hall proved - mannerless.”**

Frisk started biting at her lower lip with nervousness and scrunching up the jean fabric on her thighs. 

**“You have no experience or tact, you are extremely timid, and this job requires maximum guts.”**

All he was saying was true, she knew that all too well, but it somehow made her blood reach a boil, slowly. Soon enough, the little woman’s soul filled with anger rather than fear. 

**“Frisk, you are simply not fit for this job. You are-”**

“Yes i may not be!” she suddenly exclaimed, looking straight into the lizard’s dark eyes, but M.K. didn’t even flinch from the sudden courage outburst. 

“And yes i am young and shy and lack so so much! But i am here to learn!! I am here to fulfill my dreams, this might be my only chance!!” 

**“Dreams? And what might those be?”** he asked with disdain. 

“M-monster ambassador…” she lowered her voice and mumbled up with slight shame. 

**“What again?”**

“Monster ambassador!! I want to be the monster ambassador!!” she yelled out, and in the heat of the moment got right off her chair, pushing it backwards. 

M.K.’s eyes widened with shock and confusion. 

**“Wha-”**

“I want to aid monsters! I want to strengthen their relationship with the human race! And what better way than to work with them, to help them find what they need every single day?” she paused for a second, as her expression softened to sadness. 

“ I was left alone, closed out, just like you, i want to stop that from happening again….” 

**“Ph…”** the lizard man suddenly covered his mouth and noticing mirth coming to his face confused her completely. 

**“Phhahahahahaha!!!”** he burst out into the loudest, most mocking laughter, Frisk could even notice beady tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

M.K.’s behavior only fueled the rage within her and that’s when she understood - he is one manipulative, two-faced son of a bitch! In other words - no friend of hers. 

The realization made her let out a very annoyed grunt and turn away with a frustrated pout. Oh how she would love to give him a piece of her mind, but Frisk knew, her future is depending on his decision right now. 

**“Aaahh! You’re really a funny one huh?”** he finally calmed, and wiped an eye, his wide smile turning into a very serious frown. 

**“Sit down, we are not done yet.”**

She sat down quickly, not bothering to look at him anymore. Like the most frustrated kid, Frisk put her arms across her chest and furrowed her eyebrows. 

**“Well, we can’t have you in the customer support department, that i can tell you for sure.”**

There it was, the denial she was fearing of for the past few days, she was ready to embrace it now.

**“But, we are in need of quality check staff.”**

“Quality check..?” she mumbled under her nose, her body relaxing slowly. 

He didn’t show it, but M.K. really wanted her to say yes. To tell the truth, the Q.C. department was a pain to work in. Lots of calls to monitor daily, overtime work, boring, tiring and underpaid, truly the most unwanted vacancy. 

He narrowed his gaze at her, anticipating some protesting. 

“B-but...i always wanted to help people...i would prefer the customer support job.” 

And there it was, although very shy and sad sounding, she did protest, looking up at him with her shiny eyelashes and slightly trembling lips. 

A tired sigh escaped the lizard’s mouth. He rubbed the inner corner of his eyes with his thumb and pointer, as if trying to gather some strength. 

**“Listen, Frisk.”** he looked her in the eye with a serious expression. 

**“You have to be much more experienced to become a customer support. Determination cannot replace knowledge.”**

She looked down with shame after those words, Frisk just couldn't give up. 

**“And as i understand, you are not supported by the orphanage anymore, therefore you need money to sustain yourself.”**

Ahhh, right in the sore spot. She would’ve grunted from how right he was, if it didn’t paint her as ill mannered. 

**“And well, with time, if you do well in the Q.C., maybe you can move up.”** he almost bit bit tongue saying that, knowing that would probably never happen. But the lizard man regretted it even more when he saw her hopeful face. 

**“So, what do you say Frisk?”**

A small, silent break took place. The human bit at her lip with anxiety. She was cornered and had only one answer: 

“I...I’ll do it.” she said dimly, and M.K.’s expression shifted from tension to instant relief. 

**“Great! Well then, let me run you through it.”** he was speaking in a certain triumphant manner, which truly didn’t please her. 

The H.R. god they would call him. His skill of getting people to do unwanted work for this company was unprecedented. 

**“Starting on Monday, you will go through a training course with our Customer Support Leader. It will last a week, after which, you will have to pass an exam that will show if you are qualified for the job, understood?”**

“Yeah…” she could feel the responsibilities slowly squeezing her soul. 

**“If you pass the exam, you will undergo one more week of practice, where our workers and supervisors will teach you their techniques.”**

“Mhm..” 

With a pleased expression, M.K. got up, buttoning his black blazer and stuffing his pockets with his paws. He looked down at her, trying not to smirk. 

**“Follow me, i will now show you the conference room where your training will take place.”**

He walked out, expecting little Frisk to follow his pace. The young lady suddenly snapped out, realizing she must go after and she must be quick. She hopped up and ran swiftly after the lizard man. 

They stopped in a long hallway, right in front of a white door. Some buzz and telephone rings were coming from the right side and it forced her to look that way. 

There it was, the Customer Support hall. Busy monsters running from one place to another like small bees, catching calls, smiling as they talk politely into their microphones, typing on their keyboards with the speed of the sound and showing papers to one another, analyzing them with very serious expressions. 

Her aspect lit up and a faint smile was being formed by her thin lips. The job she desired so much, the job she won’t get… 

**“Frisk..?”**

She only managed to notice a blue spot and a grumpy looking fish within the corner of her eye when M.K. forced her to snap out of her dreams. 

“Huh?” the small lady finally looked at him, standing in the middle of a big room with an oval table and many chairs scattered around it. 

**“This is where your training will take place. Please be here on Monday at 2 PM, and don’t be late.”**

“Y-yeah…” there was no enthusiasm whatsoever in her voice, but it didn’t bother the lizard, after all, he’s done his job. 

Surprisingly for her, he extended his paw, expecting a handshake, it was part of his office manners. She shook it lightly. 

**“Well then, good luck.”** with those words, he left rather quickly, as his schedule was quite tight. 

Little Frisk was left there utterly alone, staring at the empty chairs with a deadpan expression. Did she make the right choice? Will she regret this later? All kinds of worrying thoughts were pestering her mind as she slowly dove into the realities of adulthood. 

* * *

A pair of dark eyes were squinting at the leatherback of a chair. M.K. didn’t look to pleased to be in this dark office room, and the fact that the person he had to talk to wouldn’t face him didn’t help at all. 

“how’d it go?” a deep, very calm manly voice broke the silence and it made the lizard tense up. 

**“It’s all good, we’re having a new Quality Check rookie, as well as two Customer Support ones.”**

He didn’t get any answer, but usually it was taken as a good sign. 

**“Well then, i’ll take my leave, boss.”**

Again, no answer, but M.K. was long accustomed to it and didn’t expect one. The lizard monster only turned around and exited the dreaded room as fast as possible, almost sighing on the way out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey!! I am back owo 
> 
> Sorry it took so long, i've become very slow and calculated with my writing (i don't think it helped whatsoever XDD i'm never happy with my writing) 
> 
> Anyways, what do you think of M.K. in this one? He's a rather confusing young man huh? owo   
> Can't wait for you to meet the rest XD 
> 
> Welp, see ya around! <3


End file.
